Gdzie postać z ludowych zabobonów, oczywiście nieistniejąca, nie może
by Filigranka
Summary: Seria Pan Samochodzik. Pierwsze śledztwo w życiu Tomasza (i Waldemara).


Napisane na mirrielową oddolną akcję Skumbrie w tomacie. Akcja, jak wskazuje nazwa, dotyczyła pisania do polskich fandomów.

Drobiazg mały wielce (650 równo, jeśli się nie mylę) do Pana Samochodzika. Ze specjalną dedykacją dla Ad Absurdum. I promptem Kiran, szóstym - najbardziej mnie w nim, jak widać, zainspirował rosół, ale fani pairingu Tomasz/Waldemar pewnie skupią się na czym innym - z Małgorzaty Musierowicz.

"- Aurelia nie cierpi rosołu! Nienawidzi! Trzeba ją zmuszać, żeby przełknęła choć łyżkę! Czy może to był jakiś specjalny rosół?…  
– Zwykły chudy rosołek.  
– Może… jakaś specjalna przyprawa?…  
Pani Borejko roześmiała się.  
– Może. Przyprawa pana Ogorzałki. Zresztą potem i Gabrysia, moja córka, przyprawiała, i ja. To niezawodna przyprawa. Wszystko z nią smakuje, nawet suche ziemniaki.  
– Maggi? – dopytywała się Ewa całkiem już natarczywie, po czym zreflektowała się i pokryła zmieszanie suchym śmieszkiem. – Albo może jakiś narkotyk?  
– Może to i narkotyk: trochę serca – śmiała się pani Borejko".

* * *

— Chłopaki. — Maciek Starzyński, student prawa, jeden z nieoficjalnych organizatorów życia w akademiku, rozłożył ręce szeroko. — Jasne, sprawa jest oburzająca. Prezent od rodziców, naprawdę, nie ma już świętości... Dajcie mi tylko znać, który to, a damy mu taki wycisk, że popamięta. Ale nie jestem jasnowidzem ani milicjantem — to słowo prawie wypluł. — Skąd mam wam wziąć winnego? Z powietrza?

Tomasz łypnął na niego spode łba. Był pewien, że Maciek coś wiedział, choćby plotki – ale paniczykowi z przedwojennej rodziny inteligenckiej, z nazwiskiem kończącym na „-ski", czerwonymi skarpetkami, za to bez żadnych punktów za pochodzenie, honor zabraniał, oczywiście, zniżać się do plotkowania i skarżenia.  
Waldek uśmiechnął się za to promiennie. Zupełnie jakby to nie jego tygodniową wałówkę, pyszniutką, prosto od rodziców, ukradziono.

— Dzięki za wsparcie, Maciek. Zgłosimy się do ciebie, jak coś.

'

'

„Jak coś" oznaczało, rzecz jasna, „jak Tomasz coś wymyśli". Tomasz nie był co prawda milicjantem, ale miał dryg do rozwiązywania zagadek. I same piątki w indeksie, co zdaniem Batury, zakładającego się z kolegami o to, który później zacznie się uczyć do głównego egzaminu (wygrał, z wynikiem: dziesięć godzin przed), w praktyce równało się byciu obrzydliwie posłusznym względem systemu, a to z kolei było już naprawdę bliskie milicjantowi.

Tym jednak razem Tomek był w kropce. Działania ludzi, klarował Waldkowi, nie są bowiem racjonalne i logiczne, a zatem istotnie różnią się od zagadek czy kucia dat. Wymagają podstępów oraz reguł łamania. Znaczy, winny być raczej domeną Batury.

Waldek znowu się uśmiechnął. To zaczynało być niepokojące. Zwłaszcza w kontekście „podstępów oraz reguł łamania".

— Czyli mi pomożesz?

O, właśnie. Ale nim Tomek zdążył odmówić, Batura dodał, nadal uśmiechnięty:

— Ja się dzielę wałówką ze współlokatorami. Smakował ci ostatnio bigosik mojej babci...

'

'

Tomek czuł się niemożliwie głupio. Gdyby nie myśl o bigosie babci Waldka nigdy by się na to poniżenie nie zgodził.

Batura twierdził, poniekąd słusznie, że dziewczyny lgną do Tomasza. Tomaszowi łatwiej będzie więc przekonać Jolkę, koleżankę z roku, żywą definicję „dziewczyny w dechę", do poważnej misji szpiegowskiej. Kilku wytypowanych podejrzanych już mieli. Wszyscy oni z pewnością nie wyrzuciliby Jolki z pokoju, gdyby do nich...

— Zapomnij. — Jolkę zastał przy farbowaniu sukienki; ostatnio coś nie rzucali nowych na rynek, a ileż razy biedna dziewczyna może się pokazywać w jednej kiecce? — Nie jestem taka. I nie chcę, żeby ktoś myślał, że jestem. Rodzice mi nie wybaczą, jak ze studiów męża nie przywiozę. Najlepiej z warszawskim meldunkiem.

— Damy ci tego bigosu — zapewnił solennie.

— Dzięki, nie trzeba. Rodzice tydzień temu robili świniobicie.

Tomasz westchnął w duchu. Jakież to upokorzenia znosi w imię bigosu i Waldkowych oczu... To jest, w imię danego słowa. Słowo socjalistycznego studenta to wszak nie przelewki.

— Załatwię ci ten meldunek... znaczy, temu, dla kogo ty go potrzebujesz, Jolka. Mój kuzyn ma nadmetraż i się martwi, że mu karę albo lokatora dowalą. Na pewno się jakoś dogadacie.

'

'

Kiedy tydzień później Tomasz wrócił do pokoju z biblioteki – praktycznie z niej wygoniony, już zamykali – uginając się pod ciężarem notatek, na jego łóżku siedziała po turecku Jolka. Zajadała się co prawda nie bigosem, a kiszonymi ogórkami, ale minę i tak miała wielce tryumfalną.

— Było u Ryżego — oznajmiła. — Od razu rozpoznałam słoiki.

— Ryży nie robił ci kłopotów? — zaniepokoił się Tomasz, w każdym calu polski socjalistyczny dżentelmen.

— Spiłam chama. Śpi jak suseł, chrapie jak świnia. Wiesz, że już do mnie z łapami próbował?

— Powiedz to Maćkowi, zleje faceta z dziesięć razy mocniej niż za tę moją wałówkę. — Waldek wpatrywał się w rodzinną kiełbasę wzrokiem pełnym najczulszej miłości i najwyższego zachwytu. — Honor kobiety to i honor Maćka.

Tomasz miał już na końcu języka uwagę, że to nieładnie tak wykorzystywać dobre – może nieco w stylu słusznie minionej epoki dworków, bali i wyzysku, ale w gruncie rzeczy dobre – odruchy kolegi. Ale wówczas do jego wymęczonego, wyziębionego grudniową słotą nosa doszedł wreszcie rozkoszny zapach wałówki. Tomasz opadł na łóżko, przezornie daleko od Jolki, i sięgnął po cudem odzyskane frykasy. Już z pełnymi ustami wymamrotał, gnany poczuciem winy:

— Dam wam za to skorzystać z moich notatek.


End file.
